Fire Princess Zukya
by Gothic Arctic snow Wolf
Summary: Zuko Thinks twice about his desicion and helps his uncle escape. No long after that he meets Zukya. A fire Princess. What will zuko find out? And will he lead an rebel army against his father
1. Chapter 1

Iroh carried Zuko out of Ba-Sing-Se. Zuko decided after joining Azula it was the wrong

Path and freed Iroh but was shot with lighting on his right shoulder by Azula. Now in an abandoned house outside Ba-Sing-Se Iroh cared for an unconscious Zuko. After an hour later Zuko woke up.

"You made the right choice my nephew" Iroh said. Zuko sat up wincing due to the pain in his shoulder. "Take it easy Zuko. You will need lots of rest to recover."

"Uncle about what happened in Ba-Sing-Se I'm sorry. I failed you. I'm not a son to you like Lu Ten was. I am a failure. I knew Azula was going to try and hit your heart with that lighting. I block you to save you life. You have noticed it in time. The lighting should've hit my heart. I don't deserve to live. The water tribe girl was right. I'm a terrible person."

Zuko was going to say more but Iroh stopped him. "Zuko I know you're sorry about what happened. You are the son to me like Lu Ten was. I know I wouldn't be able to redirect the lighting in time and it would have killed me. You are not a terrible person Zuko. You risked your life for me. You are an honorable person Zuko."

Zuko went to sit up a little more but grabbed his shoulder in pain. Iroh took his hand off his shoulder. "Leave your shoulder alone Zuko. Like I said you will need lots of rest to recover."

After that Zuko went to sleep feeling a tiny bit better than before. Knowing that his uncle forgave him and that he was an honorable person.

East Fire Nation Fire Emperors Palace

The Fire Emperor sat high on his throne. In front of him was his 16 daughter Zukya. Wearing dark red and black fire nation armor (like Zuko's before his ship exploded) She had a lighting bolt scar on her forehead and right cheek and on her left cheek a big red flame scar. On her left hand a birthmark of a red Chinese dragon. She had his pale skin, hazel eyes, and black hair in a high ponytail. Wearing ruby earrings and a dragon medallion. "My daughter I have a task for you. General Iroh and Prince Zuko of the west fire nation are now heroes. They have no were to go. I want you to find them and bring them here. I want you to marry Price Zuko. Your brother will never complete his quest and if he does he still won't get the throne."

"Father I am honored to go on this mission for you. When do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow. Your uncle Kozu is going with you. You can take all your pets. You should go pack now. You can leave."

"Thank you father." Zukya bowed before she left.

She went to her room and packed all her other armor, training outfits, sleeping clothes, and a ninja suit with a red mask that looks just like The Blue Spirits but red. When she started packing her weapons her 5-year sister Zukiea wearing a typical red dress. "Sister why are you packing?" she asked.

"Because me and uncle are going on a mission for father and we leave tomorrow."

"Can I come too?" "No this isn't a place for a five year old" Zukya said. "Why can't I come?" Zukiea asked. "You have to be a firebending master like me to go and a master at weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Now I'm going to get my pets ready." Then Zukiea went running back the nursery crying.

Zukya found her hawk Storm. Then running right to her the fire wolf her uncle got her lighting. Then she walked in and saw her red fire dragon Comet. One of the lasts gifts given to her from her mother before she died. Her mother died giving birth to her sister. Zukya was close to her mother. Zukya was the blessed dragon child. She was a firebending prodigy and became a master at age 15. Thanks to her brother while trying to control her Dragon state after her mom died caused her to go out of control and gave her the scars on her face. Because of that her brother was banished. After making sure her pets were on board she went to sleep.


	2. Departure and memories

East Fire Nation Royal Docks

The ship was loaded and ready to go. Zukya's father was in front of her. "Princess Zukya I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you father," Zukya said. "I'll make sure Zukya doesn't do anything how should I put this Stupid" Said High General Feng Shu.

"That won't be necessary general. I have taken the possession of being her guardian," Said her uncle Yen Shi.

Then Zukya boarded the ship. An hour later her entire crew was on the deck. "All bow and hail the east Fire Nation Princess Zukya" a soldier shouted. Then everyone bowed as Zukya's throne was carried out. Dragons were wrapped around its columns and were embroidered on the silk certain. Then she stepped out. "All rise" she said. "I was given a mission from my father and it will be completed. You will follow all my rules, which are on the entry to the main door, and a copy is in each of your quarters. If any of them aren't followed the person who didn't listen will face dire continuances. That is all. Dismissed."

Abandoned House Earth Kingdom

Zuko woke up winching in pain and grabbed his right solder. "Zuko you need to leave your solder alone. You could make it worse or get it infected. I should change those bandages," Iroh said.

When Iroh took off the bandages he Zuko bit his lip to not scream. And he was in even more pain when his uncle cleaned it out. To Zuko the ten minutes it took to clean it and change the bandage seamed eternity.

"I know its painful nephew. But we can't have it infected. Remember what happened to you when you got your scar Zuko"

"I will never forget" Zuko said.

After he got his scar wasn't pretty. When it first got infected he was in pain and they gave him painkillers. Then the next day he had a small fever and was very tired. But something went wrong in cleaning it and his infection was worse. He fever was very high and was sweating out too much of his fluids. He was on his ship when it happened so they couldn't get more healers. And to make things worse they were five hours away from a dock. Zuko was mostly in and out of coconscious. And for the entire time Iroh never left his side. Iroh had Zuko in short pants (like the ones he had in "The Earth King") and had wet cold rags on his upper body. They both knew this was normal from firebending burns. And Zuko knew that his uncle would be always watching over him.


	3. Dreams and Flash Backs

Abandoned Earth Kingdome House Zuko's Dream/Flash Back

Zuko was dreaming of what happened after he got his scar. He was on his ship when he had the fever.

Dream/Flash Back

Zuko regained conscious and saw his uncle right by him. "Oh Zuko your really burning up. Its like your hotter than fire," Iroh said.

"Is that why it's so hot in here?" Zuko asked.

"Yes Zuko we need those bandages changed." Iroh changed his bandages and put a wet rag on his forehead.

"This will help bring your fever down. Does this help?"

"A little thank you uncle," Zuko said "Uncle could you sing me that seasons of love song? I just want to sleep."

"Of course Zuko."

"Winter. Spring. Summer and fall.

Winter. Spring. Summer and fall.

Four Seasons. Four Loves.

Four Seasons. For Loves."

That was all Zuko heard before falling asleep. But that same day Zuko didn't feel alone. He felt like someone else was going threw the same thing.

Zukya's Dream/Flash Back

Zukya was in bed with a fever from an infection from her burns. Her father was by her side Zukya moaned a little bit.

"Shhh. Its okay. I'm here," he said Then he took a rag from a tin full of cool water. "Here this will help cool you down. Does that help?"

"A little. Thanks dad." Zukya said. Then one of the healers came in.

"My Lord I have bad news."

"What is it?"

"Well the burns that she had gotten will leave scars. There's nothing we can do my Lord. I'm sorry."

Zukya's father was ready to cry again. He had cried so much for the lose of his wife but having Zukya left with scars was to much.

"Dad can you sing that seasons of love song?" Zukya asked.

"Of course Zukya."

"Winter. Spring. Summer and fall.

Winter. Spring. Summer and fall.

Four Seasons. Four Loves.

Four Seasons. Four Loves.

That was all Zukya herd before falling asleep. And she also didn't fell alone.


	4. Finding out and training

Abandoned Earth Kingdome House

It was sunrise when Zuko woke up. Iroh was making tea.

"Good morning Zuko."

"Morning uncle. Uncle last night I had a dream of when I was banished and I had recently been burned by my father."

"Zuko you had a dream flash back of when you were burned and you had a high fever didn't you."

"Yeah uncle. I couldn't help but think that maybe some one had gone threw the same pain after going threw so much pain earlier."

"Well Zuko that is true. Your father never wanted me to tell you this but there is another Fire nation."

"What do you mean uncle?"

"There is an east Fire nation who is against the war. They think that the Fire nation shouldn't have control of the entire world. So they broke our alliance. They think firebenders that are against the war like us are respected. And about someone going threw the same pain as you is true."

"Who did?"

"The Fire Emperors first daughter Princess Zukya She is the Dragon Blessed Child and could firebend at three years old. She has an older brother who is banished now but I can't quiet remember why. But when she was young her mother died in childbirth with her sister. She and her mother had been very close. Anyway she is a prodigy firebender and had tried to master a state of firebending where she had the power of a dragon. She could even firebend during a solar eclipse."

"WHAT? That's impossible!"

"Aberrantly not. When she tried to master it something went wrong and was badly burned and had the same high fever you had."

"So its true and we both lost our mothers."

"Yes she's around your age."  
"Wait how do you know all this?"

"News at western Earth Kingdome ports."

"Well I hope I meet her."

"Well when your shoulder is better we will go the other Fire nation."

"I hope it will be soon. But I have a felling this Princess Zukya may come to us" Zuko said.

Zukya's Ship

Zukya was on deck training. She did a kick with regular fames. Then she shot lighting from one hand and blue flames from another. Then she did a punch with white flames and a kick with dark fames. And then she punched out thunder.

"Well Zukya if you had a volcano around you would have done every thing of your training huh?"

"Uncle this is serious. I have to be ready to fight at any time. If I run into Azula or anyone on her side who knows what could happen."

"Zukya listen to me before your mother…" Zukya gave him a glare"…passed I promised her when your father wasn't with you I would protect you. So please don't over work your self you could seriously get hurt and no one especially you father could deal with that again."

"I know uncle. But I can't fail this mission. I'm going to meditate No disturbances unless it's necessary."

"Yes. Zukya do you feel all right. You look a little more pale that usual."

"Uncle I feel fine."

"Well I just want to feel your forehead. If you have a fever you father would go mad since he's not here and we need to know if we need special herbs. And it will take one second."

He felt her forehead and cheeks. "Well you seam fine. Just tell me when you start to feel sick."  
"All right uncle." Then she went to her room to meditate.

I just want to dedicate some of this chapter to two of my younger cousins who love Avatar. The older one suggested the white and dark flames and the thunder and lava. I haven't been able to update since I've been getting ready for my confirmation. But since its tomorrow I can update more.


	5. Meditating and news

Zukya's Ship

Zukya was in her room meditating. She was having a weird vision.

Zukya's vision

She was sitting in a garden with her mom, dad, uncle aunt, and younger sister. Her parents and aunt and uncle were talking while her and her sister played tag.

"I got you big sister," Zukiea said.

"I let you get me," Zukya said.

"Yeah right. What's that?"

They saw a bid black storm cloud appear in front of them.

"I don't know but we should get out of here."

They started running when suddenly Zukiea vanished. "Zukiea?" Then her mom vanished and so did every one else. "Remember me sister," A male voice said. The Zukya saw her brother.

"Why try Zukya? You're just a failure. You may be a prodigy but your still a failure. You're just a ticket to power for father. And why should he have you with our sister more like mom then you will ever be. You won't get the throne. As soon as father is done with you you'll be worthless and locked away forever."

Then everything around her was in flames. Her brother was in front of her.

"What's the matter Zukya? Scared? Do you want mom? She wont save you she's dead and soon you will be to." Then her brothers vanished the flames got closer. Zukya felt hot and was afraid she would suffocate.

"Someone help. Please I'm not a failure!"

"Zukya! Zukya snap out of it!"

Zukya's Room

Her uncle was there shaking her. He did everything her could to get her out of her current state. She was mumbling and sweating.

"I'm not a failure. I'm not a failure."

Then her uncle splashed water on her.

"Zukya!"

"WHAT! What's wrong?!"

"You had one of those vision again. I came to tell you news about Zuko and Iroh and when I did…"

"What? Where are they?"

"…(sighs) Not to far from here."

Uncle have some of the soldiers get ready and ready some rhinos and my dragon."

"Yes Princess Zukya."

Then Zukya left to get ready.

Zukya's Brothers Ship

"Prince Kozu I have received news that your sister Zukya is on a mission to get General Iroh and Prince Zuko to the East Fire nation."

"So my baby sister is on a mission huh. Track her down. Its time for a family reunion."

Abandoned Earth Kingdome House

Iroh and Zuko had everything packed.

"Ready to go Zuko."

"I'm ready uncle. It will take us few weeks to get to the eastern part of the Earth Kingdome. And we'll have to find a boat to take us the rest of the way."

"Don't worry Zuko we will figure this out."

Then some rhinos with soldiers came out of no were and then a dragon when the droagon landed a girl got off.

"Greetings Prince Zuko."


	6. A new love

Abandoned house Earth Kingdome

"You're Princess Zukya," Zuko said.

Yes I am. Now I should explain why I'm here. My father wants you and your uncle in the east Fire nation. You are both considered hero's.

"It would be an honor Princes Zukya," Iroh said.

"Not so fast," a voice suddenly said.

"Zoku. What are you doing here?"

"Restoring My honor sister."

"Well that won't happen."

He then threw a punch of fire. Zukya blocked it and did a kick of white flames. Then Zuko and Iroh did fire punches. Zukya then sent lighting at him. He dodged it throwing a fireball.

"You think you have to worry about me sister. Well your wrong. You still have my guards to fight."

Then fireguards came out of nowhere. And started attacking. They threw fire punches and did fire kicks. Zuko did a fire whip and a big fire kick. Iroh did fire punches and the breath of fire. Zukya did twin fire daggers. Then Zukya's soldiers came and started attacking Zoku's soldiers.

"Just give up sister. I'm older and more experienced. You'll never be as good as me."

Zukya threw a fire punch with blue flames. She did fire punches with dark flames.

"Face it sister. I'm better. I've always have been and always will be. Father just doesn't relies this. But he will when he starts to notice are sister is more like mom than you and he forget all about you."

"Stop it! Its not true!"

"Sure you say that now just wait and see. Men we're outnumbered. Back to the ship."

After they left Zukya fell to knees and started crying. Zuko and Iroh rushed over to her. Iroh gently rubbed her back.

"He's right. Our sister will be more like mom. Then father won't love me."

Iroh lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Now listen to me. I have heard many things about your father. You are so much like your mother. You always will be. Love is something that goes away. It always will be in you heart."

"Thank you. But still he doesn't feel the same pain I feel. The pain that my mother is gone."

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Zukya that's something we have in common."

Zukya wiped her eyes and looked at his.

"Princes Zukya the sun is starting to set. It will be to dark to travel."

"Set up camp. We'll stay here tonight.

Later that night

Every one was by a big fire. Zukya was curled up next to Zuko. She had her left hand over his heart. She could feel his heartbeat in her hand.

"Zukya I'm sorry about your mother."

"Its okay. But you lost your mom?"

"Yeah. She diapered one night. I haven't seen her since. That changed me forever."

"I'm sorry. My mother died in childbirth with my sister five years ago."

Just them the wind blew and Zukya shivered.

"You should stay with me. It's supposed to get chilly."

"Yeah good idea."

Then Zuko went to sleep. Zukya put her ear on his chest. She heard his gentile heartbeat. She closed her eyes and blocked every other sound every other sound except that. Just so she could hear his heartbeat. She yawned and snuggled into his chest. Zuko woke up and looked down at her. He gave a small smile. He wouldn't dare wake her up. She looked so peaceful. Was it because she looked so beautiful? He ran his fingers threw he hair and very gently rubbed her back. Then he went back to sleep. Iroh saw this and smiled. Maybe his nephew finally found love. Zukya was starting to fall asleep but could still hear the gentile beat of Zuko's heart. She yawned and snuggled a little closer to him. Just as she was falling asleep the last thing she was hearing was Zuko's heart beating.


	7. A New Life

Campsite Sunrise

Zuko woke up to find everyone else sleeping. He looked down to where Zukya was last night. He turned around and saw Zukya practicing away from camp.

"Good morning Princess Zukya."

"Good morning to you too Prince Zuko. Uh about last night I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"That's alright. You were tired. Any guy would do that for a girl."

"Thanks. But last night when I feel asleep on your chest it was something I did with my brother. We got along just fine till mom died. Then he just changed. It's like something inside him snapped."

"So when you feel asleep on me last night near the fire you did that with your brother?"

"Yeah. When I was little whenever we had a fire or it was a stormy night I crawled up next to my brother and listen to his heartbeat until I fell asleep."

"Well uh last night when that happened I actually enjoyed it," Zuko said blushing.

"Really. Cause I enjoyed it too." Then Zukya started blushing.

'So um were you just practicing fire bending?'

"Yeah. I could train you if you want. I'd start today but I want your injury to be looked at first."

"Good idea."

Deck of Zukya's Ship

"Welcome General Iroh and prince Zuko. I am General Yen Shi. Zukya's uncle. It's an honor to have you here."

"It's an honor to be here. I mostly just want to drink tea and play Pai Sho."

"I love drinking tea and playing Pai Sho to.'

"Really. What is your favorite tea?"

"Ginseng tea of course."

"That is my favorite too."

"You and I are going to get along fine. How about we have some ginseng tea and play Pai Sho now?"

"That would be lovely. But me and my nephew should change first."

"Of course I'll show you your room right now."

"Well are uncles are going to get along," Zukya said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to change."

Zuko went to his room and changed. He wore the training outfit he wore in episodes 9, 13, and 18. And he put his hair into a small ponytail. When he came out he saw his uncle wearing what he wore in season 1 with a dragon on it.

"Zuko the healer wants to clean your shoulder and look at it."

"Alright uncle."

Healers Wing

"Well it's not infected thank goodness. He'll have complete use of it in 2 weeks. So try not to do to much with that shoulder."

"Can I still fire bend?"

"Of course as long as you take it easy until you're healed."

Top Deck during Music Night

Zukya was on deck watching the stars.

"Princess Zukya. The healer said as long as I take it easy I can train."

"Great. We'll start at sunrise."

"Sounds great."

Then the four seasons song started playing.

"I love this song," Zukya said.

"Yeah, me too."

Then Iroh started singing.

"Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall.

Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall.

Four seasons. Four loves.

For seasons. For loves"

At the end of the song Zuko and Zukya had a brief kiss.


	8. Shopping and A Dance

Sunrise on the deck of the ship

Zukya and Zuko were on the deck of the ships in their training outfits.

"So what do we do first," Zuko asked.

"Every day at Sundown and Sunset I meditate to relax me. Meditation can help get rid of inner turmoil's."

"Well I do need to work with."

They sat and meditated. Zuko was having a flash back. And a bad one.

Zuko's Flashback

Zuko was lost in a forest.

"Hello. Zukya? Where are you?"

"Looking for someone Zuzu."

"Azula. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Just to see you in your own failure. You're considered a traitor. You don't have a drop of honor in your blood at all. You're a miserable failure."

Then everything around him was on fire.

"Help! Uncle! Zukya! Someone!"

On the Deck of the Ship

"Zuko snap out of it"

"Please help."

Zukya then threw water on him.

"What? What just happened?"

"You were in a trance. It's happened to me before. But it's very rare."

Then they did basic exercises.

"Zuko I'm going to show you something that's maybe amazing but no right. After I became a master I went to a temple to confirm it. I was practicing when I realized where ever there was heat; there was a way to control it. So I developed the skill that could come in Handy. Heatbending. The invisible fire. Controlling the heat in another object or body. Enforcing your will over theirs. When I had mastered some small animals, I was ready to practice on a human. And it worked. So when you perfect this you can control anything or anyone."

"I have to admit that is an amazing power. But it's just reaching inside someone and controlling them."

"I know. I hate that part. But I had to find away to use firebending if I was ever captured and had to escape."

"Well I guess its goo to learn."

"Good. But just to let you know I have only practiced with it. Now when you start this you're going to start with an object. Start by controlling the heat in this rock."

It took awhile but he finally did it.

"I did it. I took heat away from the rock and increased it."

"Great. Let's stop for now and relax."

"Princess Zukya we need to stop and resupply."

"Very well. Tell everyone when we can stop after we resupply they can do whatever they wish we'll dock for the night. "

"Yes princess Zukya."

"Where are we stopping?"

"An Eastern Fire nation port. It has lots of shops and restaurants. And a festival every so often. And there's one tonight."

"Great. So um want to go. You know together."

Just then both of them started to blush.

"Well uh. Sure. I'll go."

"Great."

"Come on we should get ready to dock."

Docks

They had finally docked and started to resupply.

"So Zukya what are you going to shop for?"

"Some new clothes. And some jewelry. What about you?"

"I'm shopping for clothes too. And maybe a small knife bag."

"That could come in handy."

Then they went to a nearby cloths shop and started to look around. Zuko found a good suit of armor. (Like the one from season 1). He purchased it and put it on. The Zukya bought a red skirt with a red tank top and some pants. (Like what Katara wore in Season 3) As they were walking Zuko saw a choker with a ying-yang symbol on it. (Like Kataras necklace) He went over and bought it and had it wrapped.

"Zukya. I want to give you something."

She then opened it and took out the necklace.

"Oh Zuko. It's beautiful. I'll put it on and will wear it pretty much every day. Like my mother necklace."

"I thought you would like it. Now let's go get ready for tonight."

That night at the Festival

Zuko and Zukya changed into their new outfits and left. Music and dancing was going on at the festival. (Like the music from the dance party in The Headband) People wear doing the Camelephent struck and how people danced in the ball rooms at Ba-Sing-Se. And many were doing their own kind of dancing.

"I guess you don't really know how to dance Zuko."

"Of course I do. We took many classes at the Royal Fire Academy for Boys. And I learned to dance from my old crew and performers back home."

"Wow. I thought people in the West Fire nation didn't believe in dancing."

"Of course we do. We have for generations. Just when the war started some people stopped dancing. But uh would you like to dance with me," Zuko asked starting to blush making Zukya blush.

"Yes let's go."

They went to the middle and started dancing. (Their doing the dance Aang and Katara did in The Headband) Then everyone started watching.

"Zuko people are watching us."

"Don't worry about it. Right now it's just you and me and no one else."

Then they started doing the flips and cartwheels. After that dance they did a few other dances and went to get some food and tea.

"Wow Zukya. You sure are a good dancer.'

"Thanks you to. Me and my sister sometimes do it. She so sweet. You'll love her."

"Do you look alike?"

"Tiny bit. Everyone says we look so much like our mom."

They talked for a little longer before dancing and going back to the ship.

"Good night Zuko. I had a great time."

"Me too."

Then they briefly kissed and went to their rooms.


	9. Scrolls and a new teacher

Western Fire Nation Port

After training the next morning Zuko, Zukya, and their uncles went to look around the shops. They went into a scroll shop.

"Wow they have many scrolls and books."

They started looking around in many different places.

"They have a book of all the kinds of teas and how to make them. I am defiantly buying this."

"And I'm getting this book on medicines and ways to help sicknesses."

While they were buying those Zuko and Zukya were looking at fighting books.

"Hey Zukya check this book out."

"It's a dance fighting scroll. It shows you a dance which is a fighting technique."

"That," said the store keeper "is from the dance fighting master Chenglei. He came up with the style of dancing and fighting. He lives not too far from here."

"Where is that?"

"Up the hill in the big house. He is willing to teach any one."

"Why don't we try and learn from him. It could help us."

"Great idea Zukya. It would really help us."

Master Chenglei's House

Zuko and Zukya went up to master Chenglei's house and knocked on the door. Then a young boy of 19 answered the door.

'You must be here to see my father. I can't believe it. You're Prince Zuko and Princess Zukya."

"Yes we've come to train with your father. What is your name?"

"My name is Cheng. I have mastered the style of fighting and dancing just like my father. Come on in."

They walked into a large room. And in the middle sat the master.

"Father Prince Zuko and Princess Zukya have come to learn from you."

"It would be an honor to teach you. Let's go to the training area outside."

Outside Training Area

"Now the main thing to know is how to dance. Do you know a dance?'

"Yes sir," Zukya said. "We did a great dance last night.'

"Would you both show me?"

"Yes sir."

They did the dance they did last night.

"What a lovely dance. That has some fighting in it. Now you want to do a dance that will help you fight. It may come in handy. It has helped me a few times."

After a while they had mastered the basic set.

"Father if it's alright with you I want to travel with them and continue teaching them."

"It's alright with me. Its Princess Zukya's decision."

"I would like you to be out teacher."

"Great just let me pack."

"I also have a gift to give you. Scrolls to help you train. But they do not replace a true master."

After Cheng had finished backing they went back to the ship.

"Uncle. Could you please show Cheng to his room? He will be traveling with us."

"Of course Princess Zukya."

Just then they started to see the sunset.

"Come on Zuko we should start meditating."

After the sun went down they went inside.

"Good night Zuko."

"Good night Zukya."

As soon as he got inside his room he slid down sighing with his hand over his heart.


	10. The Red Spirit

On Deck the next Morning

Zuko and Zukya were training when a hawk came.

"It's from my father. It says he has a mission for us. Helmsmen get us to the nearest port."

When they got to port they were in their armor.

"Welcome Princess Zukya."

"General Jao. What are you doing here?"

"You father has put me in charge of the mission till you came. The West Fire Nation is having a gathering. You both need to go in disguise as gypsies and listen in on their plan. Later we'll sabotage them saving parts of the Earth Kingdome.'

"Do you have clothes for us?"

"Yes. Now get changed. Everyone else is waiting."

They went into different tents and started changing.

Zukya had a bandana with a white shirt and dark skirt (like what normal gypsies wear). And Zuko had a bandana with a vest and shorts. They were both barefoot. They went to the gathering and did dancing and firebending. Then a general started speaking.

"Welcome all. As you may have known we have gained yet in a way lost control of Ba-Sing-Se. But tomorrow we plan to launch an army of 100,000 soldiers and take over the main Earth Kingdome armory. Then we will be able to defeat the Earth Kingdome by summer's end."

After that they all left and told General Jao.

"Well we must try and sabotage them. I'll get an elite team to do it."

"Please General Jao. I know someone who can do this. Let me handle this."

"Alright. I trust you."

That Night

Zukya had gotten into her ninja suet and had her red mask on. Then she got her Broad Swords and Looked like The Red Spirit. That had been her alias for many years. She left and went to work. She sabotaged all the tanks and ships and armor. It was a complete success. But when she got back she was noticed.

"Hey who are you?"

"Zuko quiet(takes off mask) Its me."

"Zukya? You're The Red Spirit?"

"Yes. I have been for many years. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Thanks. I want you to meet some things special to me."

Zukya changed and led Zuko to a big room.

"Unless with special permission, only you, me, and both our uncles can go here. This is my Hawk Storm."

Storm hopped on to her shoulder. Then a bark was heard.

"This is my fire Wolf Lightening."

He wagged his tail and barked.

"And this is my dragon Comet."

Comet sniffed him and let Zuko pet him.

"These animals are amazing."

"Thanks they were from my mom."

Then Zukya got very quiet for a moment.

"You must really miss her."

"Yeah. Come on lets go train."


	11. Stories

On Deck That Morning

Zuko and Zukya had been training. She could get him to bend all the other types of fire. They had been working on it for a few days. At first it was weak. All his firebending was weak (for the same reason in The Firebending Masters). But Zukya taught him to draw his firebending from a different source. Mostly determination.

"Ready Zuko?"

"Ready."

She sent lighting at him and he redirected it.

"Sorry didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay."

She sent different color flame and he blocked or dodged them. He even did some moves with different color flames.

"Very good Zuko. After this we'll work on some heat bending and we'll be finished. Now today you're going to try on a rat that was found in the storage room."

Zuko really concentrated. Then he grabbed the heat and controlled it.

"Great job Zuko."

"Thanks Zukya."

After practicing on the rat he got the hang of it.

"Well done Zuko. I think that's been enough training for one day."

"So what's going on?"

"Well tonight's story night. You want to come."

"That would be great."

That night

"Then they all heard something. It came into the light…and they then knew… the teapot of Jinlang was haunted!"

"Yeah uncle I think I liked the man with the cursed tea better," Zuko said.

"Well I have a true Eastern Fire Nation story."

"Wait is this one of those old war stories or stories based off of rumors?"

"No. It happened to me and your father. One summer when we were your age there was a terrible drought. Our friend, Natsuko, had gone to one of the islands were the drought was the worst. We realized we hadn't seen her since the drought. So your father and I along with some others went to check on her and her family. When we got there no one was home. Just the wind blowing like someone was crying. While the guards went out to search me and your father stayed in the house. The we heard a voice. 'It's so hot and I haven't had anything to eat in a very long time.' We turned and saw Natsuko. It sounded like she was crying. We ran outside for help but when we came back Natsuko was gone."

Everyone looked scared.

"Where did she go uncle?"

"No one knows. Natsuko's house on that island stands empty to this day. But people still hear the wind blow like its crying, like little Natsuko is still hot and hungry."

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"So Zukya do you have a story?"

"As a matter of fact I do. It was when I met Comet. One day when I was little I got lost from my parent s up in the mountains were the dragons live. That's where I met them. There were fire benders like me. So we understood each other. I was able to learn firebending in a special way. Not just as a fighting style. But just like Dragons, the original fire benders, a special way to interact with the world. Then my parents found me. My mom said I had found my gift. The little dragon was for me. That little dragon is now Comet."

"That's amazing Zukya."

"Thanks."

After everyone told stories they went to bed.

"I had a great time."

"Me too. That was a great story."

"Thanks"

Then before departing they kissed and went to their rooms.


	12. Friends and New Plans

On Deck

The next day Zuko and Zukya were on deck practicing Heatbending.

"Princess Zukya. General Wang is here to see you."

"Thank you for telling me. Let him come on board."

Later

"Welcome General Wang. Oh my Gosh. Chiyo?"

"Zukya?"

They then let out a small girly scream and hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too."

"Chiyo this is Prince Zuko. Zuko this is my best friend Chiyo."

"Very nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Princess Zukya your father wants to know if you want to help him take back some parts of the Earth Kingdome."

"I will. Can Chiyo come with me?"

"Please father?"

"Of course. Chiyo what about your friend Chang."

"If it's okay with Zukya he can come too."

"Of course it's okay. Do you have your stuff with you?""Yes I do."

"Good. Get your stuff and I'll show you too your room."

Zukya's Ship

Soon they were back on the ship.

"hey Chiyo."

They turned and saw A tall boy with black hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes.

"Chang! It's good to see you.""Zuko this is Chang. I also grew up with him."

"Nice to meet you Prince Zuko."

"Likewise."

Then they headed out to the nearest Earth Kingdome town.

I haven't really be able to write for 2 reasons. 1. Writes block. 2. I've been trying to look for places to download Avatar episodes for free. And I can't find a good one.


	13. Help and memories

Zoku's Ship

Zoku trained hard. Really hard. But he felt dizzy and faint. It wasn't long before his uncle from his mom's side noticed.

"Zoku. You don't look well."

"I'm fine. I must be ready to capture Ozai."

"You know he's a powerful man. It will be very hard to catch him."

"It's the only way to regain my honor."

"Well your sister has been spotted."

"Were!"

"Near an Earth Kingdome town."

"Get the river boats ready. I'm going to pay my sister a little visit."

Earthkingdome Town

Zukya's ship had taken port at the nearest town controlled by the fire nation. Zuko, Zukya, Chiyo, and Chang disguised them self's as Fire nation gypsies. The town was filled with sick and poor people.

"Look at this place. It's so sad," Zukya said.

"I know but we'll find away to fix this."

"Excuse me sir do you know the person who took over this town."

"War Minister Qin. He has an army of 100,000 men. Our earthbenders did the best they could but they were just too powerful. They take most of our money, our food, and medicine."

"I think we have to go to his camp to see how many men there are."

Qin's Camp

They walked into the camp like they were going to perform. They did really good. Even Qin himself watched them. When they were done he went to talk to them.

"Thank you for performing. All these men have been bored lately."

"Our pleasure. Just how many men are there?"

"Oh about 100,000. We haven't brought in anymore troops. It's not that much of a big town."

"Thank you. We need to go now."

The Next day

Zukya lead an army of 500,000 men. They were able to take over Qin's camp.

"Give up. You're out numbered. Surrender now or be taken prisoner."

"I surrender."

"Good. Now give back everything you took and get out of here."

Qin was gone within an hour. Then Zukya's crew and all those who helped went to help the town. Even Iroh and Yen Shi helped. Zukya was walking when her brother attacked.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Because once I have my honor I can take help the Western Fire nation win this war."

"You've been on their side since mom died haven't you."

"Yes I have."

They kept fighting until he passed out. Then Zukya's other uncle came.

"Go back and keep helping the village. I'll take care of him."

When Zukya got back she told about what happened.

"That dirty traitor."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just avoid him. Let's keep helping everyone."

Zukya walked around when she walked by a house. There was a girl Zukiea's age crying.

"Uh hello. I came to help. I'm Princess Zukya."

"Oh thank you for helping us. Our daughter, Satsu, was burned by one of those soldiers during her earthbending lesson. Now it's infected and she has a fever."

"You can get water from the well now. I'll get a healer."

She came back 5 minutes later with the healer.

"Well it's an infection. Give her this tea and medicine to help. And have a wet rag on her forehead to help cool her down. Make sure the water is cool."

"We'll be staying here for 3 days and then we'll move on to the next town."

Zukya's Room

Zukya was lying awake thinking about that day. About Satsu. She remembered when Zukiea was running a fever like Satu's

Zukya's flash back

Zukya was taking care of her sister Zukiea in Zukiea's room. Zukiea was crying.

"Zukya I feel hot. Really hot."

"I know.(puts a cloth on her forehead) This will help cool you down."

"I don't like it. I hate feeling like this."

"I know. I felt the same way when I got burned. But if I can get through it so can you."

"But I'm crying. You didn't cry."

"That's doesn't mean you're not brave. And I did cry."

"You did?"

"Of course. But not when I was sick. I cried when I got burned."

"So even brave people cry?"

"Of course."

"I love you Zukya."

"I love you too Zukiea."

That was all Zukya remembered before falling asleep.


End file.
